Official Guidelines for Contributing to the Facebook Nations Wiki
Official Guidelines for Contributing to the Facebook Nations Wiki 'Section 1. Posting/Editing Articles' 1. Vandalism will be dealt with immediately and will result in the permanent banning of the offender. *Vandalism is defined as unauthorized editing of another’s article with malicious or deceptive intent, such as deleting information, replacing information with ‘’false’’ information, replacing information with offensive information, etc. 2. Articles must be concerning the author's own personal intellectual property unless given permission by another party to create an article on their behalf. The Wiki is for creations developed for the Facebook Nations Roleplay continuity only. *Though many use preexisting concepts or hardware, i.e. Imperial Star Destroyers or The Force, these things cannot have their own articles as they are not our intellectual property. We use them, we do not own them. You may only write articles for things you have created yourself. 3. Unless permission is given, only the original author(s) and Administrators may edit articles. Anyone discovered editing another’s article(s) without the author’s permission will be suspended for up to two weeks. *Repeat offenders will have their cases looked over by the Administrators and their punishment decided based on the severity of the offense. 4. The information within the articles must be considered canon or "true" by the RP community. You may not post disputed information as fact. *Though what constitutes “disputed information” is itself often times disputed, there is a wealth of factual information that is accepted as fact by the roleplay community at large. 5. In the event that an article is open-source or jointly owned, users are asked to edit responsibly and maintain the quality of content to the best of their ability. *Editing of jointly owned articles involves a measure of good faith on the part of the article owners. Please only add information you believe to be factual. 'Section 2. Uploading Photos' 1. Photos uploaded to the Wiki must be relevant to the subject matter found within. Offensive material will be removed and the individual responsible for uploading it will be subject to suspension and/or permanent banning. *This rule extends to personal profile pictures. No offensive material is allowed in any context. 2. Although regularly monitored by the Administrators, it is the individual’s responsibility to ensure the photo they are uploading is not already in use. In the event that it is, the duplicate photograph must be removed immediately unless the original owner has given their permission for the picture’s use. 3. Photographs need not be used immediately upon uploading. Users are permitted to upload pictures for future use, although individual discretion is appreciated so as not to flood the Wiki with unused photographs. 'Section 3. General Code of Conduct' 1. Swearing on the Wiki is permitted in an OOC (out of character) context, i.e. within blogs, comments, talk pages, etc. but should be kept to a minimum within articles. *With the exception of direct quotations, articles should be written in a professional encyclopedic format. 2. All users are expected to show one another respect. Personal grievances should be left outside. 3. All issues, be they technical, content-related, or otherwise, should be taken up with an Administrator. *Do not take it upon yourself to retaliate in the event of vandalism or other personal dispute between yourself and another user(s). Immediately bring the problem to one of the Administrators and they will address the issue as quickly as possible. ='Administrators'= *Chris -General content maintenance, Tech support *Gene –General content maintenance, Dispute resolution, Tech support *Nathan –General content maintenance, Timeline maintenance *Shane –General content maintenance Category:Help Pages